


Ginger

by tinarebekka



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Figging, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-25
Updated: 2015-04-25
Packaged: 2018-03-25 16:30:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3817279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinarebekka/pseuds/tinarebekka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After an initial misunderstanding Harry gets what he wants.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ginger

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Harry Potter Kinkfest on livejournal and first posted on Feb. 24th, 2010.

“Potter!”  
   
Harry’s head snapped up.  
   
The door of his study was pushed open hard enough for it to bang into the wall with a firm thud, its handle certainly leaving a mark.  
   
“Potter!”  
   
Harry turned in time to watch a whirlwind of white blond hair and black robes storm into the room, grey eyes blazing with anger.  
   
“It’s Harry,” he said calmly.  
   
“Fuck you! And fuck this!”  
   
Something about the size of a hand flew across the room, only barely missing Harry’s head, and landed on his desk, probably causing a landslide among the carefully arranged stacks of paper. Harry didn’t care much about the papers, there were spells to sort that kind of things out, but he was starting to worry about his boyfriend’s sanity. Getting objects thrown at him was not something that happened on a regular basis.  
   
He eyed Draco for a moment, trying to gauge his safety (who knew what more missiles there were hidden somewhere beneath those robes) and then he turned around. He frowned at the chaos on his desk, it looked certainly worse than usual. It took him a few moments to locate what he was looking for and when he got it, his frown intensified.  
   
“Oh, you got it? I take it you don’t like it, then?”  
   
Draco’s cheeks and ears went red. Dark red. He was fuming. “Are you kidding me?!” He panted, muttering “Stupid git” in between gasps.  
   
Harry got up and crept closer. “Draco. Look, I’m sorry if I misunderstood, but I thought we agreed to send each other little hints indicating what we’d like to try out? Spicing up our sex life, so to speak?”  
   
This earned him another growl and a few more cuss words.  
   
And then there came the moment when Harry had enough. “Stop it! I mean it, Draco.” He emphasized mean, putting a hint of threat behind his words.  
   
Draco shrugged. “Fine! As you wish. But I still think you’re a coward for telling me like that.” He crossed his arms, one foot tapping on the floor, and snarled, “You know, I always thought I was enough for you, but I should have known better. My mistake, I apologize.”  
   
“What? What are you talking about?”  
   
Draco merely raised an eyebrow and pointed at the ginger in Harry’s hand.  
   
“Yes, and? I’m sorry you don’t like the idea but I don’t see how that justifies your behaviour.”  
   
Draco snorted.  
   
“Well, it seems like I was wrong about you, too. I thought you’d be more open to my wishes.” Harry felt more sad than angry.  
   
“Excuse me?” Draco huffed and pushed his flat hand against Harry’s chest, making him take a step back. “How the hell did you except me to react? Huh? Huh?” Each question was accompanied by his finger stabbing at Harry.  
   
“I don’t know? Tolerant?”  
   
“Ginger, Potter?? You send me some bloody ginger to tell me that you want to pull Weasley in our bed?”  
   
Harry blinked. Then he laughed out loud. “Aw, come on! You think I want to fuck Ron? Are you serious?”  
   
Draco bristled. “Of course. I can’t see the appeal but I’d say the ginger is pretty obvious.”  
   
“Draco. We’re in a relationship and we agreed on it to be monogamous. I wasn’t lying when I said that I love you and want to be with you. Only you.” Harry still failed to follow Draco’s reasoning but he was relieved. If he thought Draco wanted him to share him with some other guy he’d throw a fit as well.  
   
“Really? But… Why ginger? I thought ginger – red hair – Weasley… No?” Draco’s conviction wavered.  
   
“Gods, Draco, no…” Harry struggled to keep his composure. That thought was so ridiculous and yet Draco had been worried. “Come here.” He opened his arms for Draco to walk into them.  
   
Shaking his head no, Draco wanted to know, “So why did you send me this?”  
   
Now it was Harry’s turn to blush. He put his arms back down and mumbled, “Uh, well, ginger’s used for figging, you know?”  
   
“And that would be?” Draco’s eyebrows rose up, he was intrigued.  
   
“Figging means you carve a ginger root into the shape of a dildo or a finger and then use it like one.” And he had never thought he’d have to explain that procedure to Draco, he’d hoped the hint was speaking for itself. How was he to know that his cocky boyfriend was actually unsure enough to talk himself into believing that Harry wanted to fuck Ron?  
   
Now the eyebrows vanished behind the strands of hair falling into Draco’s face. “Why would you do that?” He shuddered. “It’s food. You don’t use food like that. That’s… Ugh. It’s like shoving a carrot up there. I really think it depends on the size you prefer, but Harry… Think about it. A zucchini or a cucumber? An aubergine or–”  
   
Harry held his hands up. “That’s enough. I got your point, thank you.”  
   
“Care to explain it, then?”  
   
“The ethereal oils in ginger roots are supposed to cause a feeling of warmth and some burning. And it increases the blood flow in all the right places which leads to a better orgasm. In a nutshell: It’s supposed to enhance stimulation.”  
   
“Are you complaining?”  
   
“No! No, of course I’m not. I just thought it’d be fun, you know?” Harry’s face had returned to his usual healthy colouring. Draco wasn’t disgusted with him; he only had a hard time coming to terms with the idea of using ginger like that. Awesome!  
   
“Were you planning to use my arse to test this theory?”  
   
“No, I was planning to ask you to use my arse to test it.”  
   
“Oh…” A huge smile formed on Draco’s face. He took the ginger from Harry and examined it. “So, how does it work? I take it you peel it? Not entirely, right? My fingers won’t need to get soaked in ginger…”  
   
Harry nodded.  
   
“And… That burning sensation you mentioned… Will it be good or painful?”  
   
“A mix of both…” Harry didn’t really know. But it wasn’t supposed to be too bad, and more important, it was safe. There were no lasting damages to expect.  
   
“You want that?” Draco asked; his eyes trained on Harry.  
   
“I’d like to try it, yes.”  
   
“Good.” Draco reached for Harry’s wrist and dragged him toward the kitchen.  
   
“Uh, Draco, the bedroom’s this way…” Harry gestured in the other direction.  
   
Draco nodded happily. “Yes. But the kitchen’s where you prepare the food. And,” Harry thought he heard him giggle at that but couldn’t be sure, “bending you over the kitchen table’s one of _my_ fantasies. – Strip!”  
   
Harry got naked and leaned forward, resting his upper body on the table top and using his folded arms as a pillow for his head. When he was as comfortable as he could get, he only had to shift a little and he was able to see Draco. Harry watched him pointing his wand at the ginger root. He sliced the biggest finger off and a few spells later he had it shaped like a dildo. Draco held it up triumphantly, showing it to Harry. “Like this?”  
   
“Uh huh.” Harry’s cock filled quickly and he tried to rub it against the underside of the table, seeking some friction.  
   
Draco growled at that and came closer, shedding his shirt on the way. “I’m not sure how... Harry, you slut!” Draco’s voice was full of admiration. “How… When…?” He stammered.  
   
It seemed someone had noticed that Harry was already stretched and slicked. He snickered and pushed himself against Draco’s probing finger. “Wandless magic…”  
   
“Perfect.” Draco’s retreating finger was replaced with the ginger.  
   
Harry tensed at first. He wasn’t used to accommodate something that unforgiving and cold and he was apprehensive of the pain which didn’t come like he expected it to. “Draco? I think the lubrication charm’s preventing the ginger from work-i-ING. Oh gods. Fuck!” Harry gasped. What had started as a cold and uncomfortable feeling had changed to being not uncomfortable at all and warmth, growing hotter by the second.  
   
Draco chuckled as his free hand came to rest on Harry’s lower back, pressing him gently but firmly on the tabletop. Harry hissed as he bucked against the thing in his arse and struggled to find something, anything, to rub his cock against. “Draco!”  
   
“I’m here.” Draco sounded calm and in control but he was faking it if his trembling fingers on Harry’s skin were any indication. He picked up speed and Harry groaned. He tightened his muscles around the ginger and everything intensified. If it was because of the passing time or because of the increased friction he didn’t know but his brain didn’t have the capacity left to figure it out anyways.  
   
Then the heat was almost too much, whoever had said there’d be a burning feeling hadn’t exaggerated at all.  
   
“H-hot! Merlin…”  
   
Harry needed more friction. His arse was on fire but the ginger was too small, he needed more to get off without any additional stimulation. Extracting one of his arms from under his head, Harry tried to reach his dick but to no avail. The way he was draped over the table he had no chance. “Draco!” Harry protested.  
   
“Good? Harry? Tell me when it’s enough. I believe the effect is going to last longer than it’ll be actually in you…”  
   
Damn him for being so considerate. Shouldn’t he concentrate on getting Harry off instead? “No, it’s not enough! I need more!”  
   
Draco made a sound between a chuckle and a growl. “Soon,” he said with a husky voice, apparently not that unaffected anymore.  
   
Harry panted. The steady in-and-out movement of the ginger drove him insane. Trust Draco to drag it out like that. He was starting to feel light-headed with all his blood pooling in his nether regions. He had never felt something like that before. It was bordering on painful, yes, but it was more than that, much more, and he loved it. If he just could get that smidgen of stimulation that was missing right now, his life would be perfect. He knew it. He was so close; he just needed that final push to fall over the edge.  
   
Over his ragged breath and moans Harry thought he heard the distinct double thud of shoes being toed off and the rustling sounds of clothes dropping on the floor but he was concentrating on staying conscious so he couldn’t be sure.  
   
“Harry…” It sounded urgent like it had been said before.  
   
He managed to grunt something in reply, letting Draco know he was aware and paying attention.  
   
“…protection charm.”  
   
Harry blinked, struggling to clear his head. He seemed to have missed a part of whatever Draco was trying to tell him.  
   
“Huh?”  
   
As the soft flesh at his waist was pinched rather harshly Harry yelped. “Hey!” He wanted to protest more but just then the ginger was removed and flung on the table, Draco muttered a few spells under his breath, aligned his cock with Harry’s hole and pushed all the way in.  
   
Harry keened, his whole body taut, as he reached his climax almost at once. His inner muscles clenched, ripping Draco’s orgasm from him only moments later. Draco groaned and fell forward, his forehead resting between Harry’s shoulders. They remained like that for awhile, both trying to regain their breath.  
   
Draco was the first to recover. He pulled out, found enough strength to haul Harry upright and lowered both of them to the kitchen floor on a carpet of Draco’s clothes. Harry let himself being pulled at and shifted around until Draco was satisfied. He was too boneless to move even one finger anyway.  
   
“That was… That was hot,” Draco remarked finally.  
   
“Uh huh,” was all Harry could think of to say.  
   
“Are you alright? You were a bit out of it. You didn’t react when I asked you to do a protection charm on me, I had to summon my wand and do it myself. While you and your arse seemed to be happy enough, I wasn’t sure if my dick wanted to join in the fun.”  
   
Oh, that was what Draco had wanted then. That made sense. Harry nodded.  
   
“You’re okay?”  
   
Harry nodded again. He was just a little tired, recovering from the most intense orgasm of his life.  
   
“Hmm…” Draco hummed and Harry swore he could hear the grin forming on his face as he said, “If you’re a little hoarse from all the noise you made, I think I know just the thing to make it better…” Draco trailed off but Harry didn’t need him to continue. He knew without Draco having to say it that his ever caring partner would offer him some freshly brewed ginger tea soon, when they got up off the floor at the latest.  
   
   
THE END


End file.
